Marked
by CrimsonxShadows
Summary: SapphireXSalazar. Sapphire Belli runs away from Belli Castle, only to be captive in Salazar Castle. But is she really a captive? Or is she Salazar's favorite? Warning: Mature Content. Includes Tentacles


Title Goes Here

:]

Ramón Salazar paced the grandiose foyer of the Salazar Castle. His leather boots clicked methodically upon the marble floor, the echo of his stride reverberating his distress back to him. It was Saddler again. Saddler, the Lord, Saddler the Magnificent, Saddler the imbecile. Unfortunately, he was the imbecile with all the control.

First, the centuries-old Castle was relinquished from his family's possession, to be used for Saddler's plan. Ramón was the owner of the Las Plagas fossils; _he _was the one to carry out all of Saddler's wishes. Salazar only put up with his "superior" in order to blind sight him at the right moment, whenever that would be. So, like a good little schemer, he funded the mission, watched the _Americana_ brat, and allowed Saddler to use him for a Plagas experiment. Even now, he could feel the slimy creature writhing inside him, eager to take a chunk out of Saddler's flesh, eager to take all the power for himself…

Salazar's footsteps faltered as he felt his groin harden. The idea of ripping power and pride away from the damned intruder turned him on more than anything. His hand wandered to his breeches and, shamelessly, Ramón grasped his cock. His tongue flicked out to moisten his lips as his pupils dilated. A high moan escaped his throat as pleasure skated across his nerves. As he mouthed fervent, encouraging phrases, something wriggled against his back. It squirmed eagerly beneath his cloak as he continued to stroke himself, and Ramón pumped his hips furiously as more of the appendages crawled across his skin.

Two more fast pumps of his hand resulted in a familiar explosion that shook his small frame. The double doors swung open, and Salazar turned his tilted head toward the guests, his golden eyes molten and sparkling. Saddler entered, dragging a young woman behind him. She struggled to free herself from Osmond's filthy claws, and Ramon watched her cease struggling, struck dumb—he could tell from her expression—at his stance. Saddler took advantage of the hesitation and dragged her forward before thrusting her on the ground before Salazar.

"Oo, are we having fun?" Saddler cooed. As the girl made to shuffle away on her knees, Saddler kicked her and set her back before Ramon.

"_Sí_," he responded. Salazar watched the young woman flick her gaze to his face and away again, and his golden eyes flashed as she blushed. "Who is this beauty?"

Saddler snatched the back of her neck collar and tugged her to her feet. He shoved her forward, commanding her to introduce herself. Ramón's lips twisted into a leer as she averted her eyes, as she struggled to look anywhere but downward toward him.

"Come, my Pet. Do not be shy." Salazar drew his right hand from his pants and extended it, "_Me llamo_ Ramón Salazar."

An expression of surprise, then disgust bloomed on the young woman's face. Salazar challenged her to refuse with his gaze, one that was coolly threatening, but at the same time, amused. She stepped back, into Saddler, and immediately jumped forward again. Saddler laughed, and Salazar took the opportunity to grab the girl's hand. He jerked her down to his level with surprising strength.

"Tell me your name," he ordered.

"S-Sapphire Belli." Her blue eyes flicked behind her, where Saddler tapped his foot impatiently. "I don't know why I'm here."

Saddler rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, you silly girl." To Salazar, he remarked, "Found her stumbling around the property. Seems the poor thing is lost. Take care of her, will you? I have better things to do than to play with little girls." Saddler strolled away, his purple cloak swishing behind him. A crack of lightening illuminated his figure, before the double doors closed and hid the outside world from view.

Sapphire looked back at her captor, whose sticky hand she was still grasping. The thought made her blush, especially since she'd witnessed him pleasuring himself out in the open. And the way he was looking at her now, she didn't know how to feel about it. It drove a hot iron of something unfamiliar, deep into her belly, something so hot that made her face and neck flush red.

"What a bastard," Salazar growled, his eyes focused on her face. "Come, my Pet. Shall we make you comfortable in my home?"

Unable to refuse, unable to tug herself away from this small man, Sapphire allowed herself to be led deeper within Salazar's mansion. Despite her skittishness, Sapphire couldn't keep her gaze on the floor. Slightly hunched from the height difference, she craned her neck around to observe the ornaments and heirlooms adorning the area. Clay pots sat upon many wooden drawers and desks, and gigantic statues hung upside down from the ceiling. They seemed to stare at her, with those lifeless eyes, while Salazar's eyes were so…intriguing.

"Ahh, here we are," he purred. Salazar opened a door and led her through.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "Is this really mine?" An oak armoire sat in the farthest corner of the room, next to a door that led to, from what she could infer, a bathroom. The massive canopy bed took up most floor space of the room, its red and golden tassels dangling from the skirt and bed curtains. A slight musk floated in the room, but it wasn't unpleasant. Sapphire loved it; it was a definite improvement from the last dwelling she'd occupied.

"Say thank you to your new Master." Salazar leered at her.

Sapphire fumbled with her words, the joy of seeing her new home deflated. Lorenzo had also demanded such respect from her, as had Riccardo. And if she failed to do so, it resulted in a beating. She shivered at the thought. The most recent—and the last—bruises pulsed on her skin.

"Thank you, M-Master."

An approving smile dawned on Salazar's face. He released her hand, and tipped his hat. "I'd suggest that you clean up, Sapphire. You look a little scraggly. I'm off to do that same thing. I couldn't resist getting a little dirty today." He winked at her.

Sapphire ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Salazar's shrill laugh followed her. It echoed in her mind even as she fell asleep that night.

Three months later, Sapphire was well accustomed to the routine of the Castle. Every morning, she was to change the sheets in each bedroom that was occupied…which included only her own. She was the only slave in the quarters to have a generous bedroom all to herself. The rest of the servants lived in a separate area of the property, where they were to tend their own chores regarding housekeeping. As a result, she had the morning to herself, until breakfast, during which time she was to help prepare the meal with the kitchen servants.

Each afternoon, she was to serve tea for Master Salazar. Oftentimes he'd request that she sit and have a cup with him. There was no refusing this offer, even though she sometimes wished she had the option. That gaze still pierced her, and that laugh still chilled her, as though every time he laughed he was making fun of her.

There were times when he did not invite her to join him. Those same times were unpleasant, when his face was often sour with irritation. And any mistake she made, whether it included being late with the tea or adding too much sugar in his drink, ended with an almost childish reaction. He'd stomp his feet or slam his fist on the table. He'd even resorted to throwing the teacup at Sapphire's feet, after which he was very sorry. He'd burned her skin and caused her to cut her feet on the china. He'd dried her tears with his silk handkerchief gently.

Sapphire forgave him, as she always did. He was so much kinder than Lorenzo or Riccardo. And she secretly liked his attention, and that molten gaze. She liked the chills. She liked…everything about him. She even liked his height. It was cute; it didn't detract from his character. It further strengthened his perfection.

"Sapphire, I think the onion is chopped up enough." A voice permeated her thoughts. Another servant was staring at her with an odd look of confusion on his face. He held out the bowl in his hands. She jerked her head.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Carelessly, Sapphire dumped the contents on her cutting board into the mixing bowl.

Another servant joined her and began to peel potatoes. "So," the woman inquired, "has he done it yet?" The peeler clicked in her hand.

Sapphire blinked dumbly. "Who, done what?" Another onion, another daydream.

"Made his mark on you?"

"Mark?" she mimicked. "Like, with a poker iron?"

The woman laughed. "No, honey. His _mark._ You know, claiming you as his?"

Sniffling, Sapphire blinked. The onion fumes always got to her. "Why would he do…whatever you're talking about? I'm not special." _I'm nobody,_ she thought.

The female servant shook her head. "Just you wait. You're in for it." Snatching the potatoes, she sauntered off, leaving Sapphire in her thoughts.

_Mark. Make your mark on me. Burn it in me, forever. _

Sapphire shifted restlessly in her bed, a cold sweat collecting on her brow. Golden eyes floated in her dark dreams. There were golden eyes, and a whisper of pleasure, a promise. Her toes curled; her dark hair spilled out onto her pillow.

"Sapphire Belli." A soft, floaty voice wisped into her dreams. It was his voice, so close to her. The sound warmed her skin.

Her eyes opened. She saw his eyes. They were truly there, not in her dreams, but in her reality. Sapphire sat up. Salazar lounged next to her. His gaze traveled down over her shoulder and stared at the covers, as though trying to penetrate the cloth to see what hid underneath. Timidly, her hands moved to pull the comforter over her breasts. Salazar resisted, his own hands tugging the blanket down.

"You are mine, you know," he whispered. "I could have you, right here, without your permission."

Sapphire shook the drowsiness away. "Y-yours? What do you mean? I already belong to you."

Those eyes flashed, almost dangerously. "No. My _mark _of you. I have yet to bed you, although it is my right." His breathing grew ragged. "But I don't want to take, for once. I want to give. Tell me that you want me, and I'll ease that ache I know you've had for me."

Her long locks cascaded down her back as she shook her head. "Ache? I do not have any aches."

One corner of his lip turned upward in a smile. "Oh, but you do. And you will." Salazar leaned forward and grabbed her hair into his fist. With a husky purr, his lips touched her own. He was soft, gentle, not too demanding .Yet.

Sapphire gasped between his kisses, and she would not have pulled away even if she had the chance. She felt his teeth nip her mouth gently, and her cheeks warmed with a healthy blush. His giggle aroused her, drew the hair up on her arms. The bedclothes were drawn back, pulled down eagerly by Salazar's small but strong hand.

"You want me," he said. It was not a question. He knew. He could smell the arousal on her, could feel the way her body shook. "I will give you what you want. All of it. All of me."

His mouth was on her breasts before she'd comprehended his sentence. He licked and sucked the small mounds through the silk of her nightgown, eagerly, tactfully, taking his time. Sapphire tightened up at the foreign sensation, one that was not unpleasant. Her nipples peaked as he drew back and blew upon the wet material softly, and Sapphire let out a soft moan.

"Please, Master?" she asked, her voice hushed, embarrassed.

Her plea was not without reward. Sapphire bit her lip as she felt his fingers rub against her panties gently, those clever fingertips finding a spot that made her writhe and grasp the bedsheets. She didn't notice the long tentacles that had slid from his back, the appendages throbbing and shaking, ready for command.

All at once, Sapphire felt the silk nightgown ripped from her body just as his fingers penetrated her moist treasures. She choked on a gasp, caught by those eyes, ready to scream when two of those tentacles began to stroke and prod her already sensitive nipples. Somewhere far away, she heard him laugh, one that was not so free and light, one that this time was more throaty and restrained. She shivered, closed her eyes, licked her lips.

Her body began to writhe uncontrollably, her sense of embarrassment gone. The only thought that remained was the urge to reach the burning sensation that kept building between her legs. Salazar added another finger, stroking deep.

Just as a scream burst from her throat, a tentacle pushed over her mouth, cutting off the noise. Sapphire didn't care. She thrust her hips as her peak surged forward, her muscles contracting, her blood pounding. Salazar milked every last throb he could from her, his eyes unblinking, his teeth gritted.

As she blinked tears from her eyes, she felt him bend down near her ear. His tongue flicked out to wet her cheek. "I'm not done with you yet," he groaned.

Two tentacles wrapped around her thighs as another wound itself around her torso. Sapphire felt herself being flipped over to her stomach, her mouth still covered, her thighs spread open. His heavy breathing caused goosebumps to erupt on her skin.

The smooth head of his cock pushed against her opening, and with one high-pitched squeal, Salazar rammed forward. Sapphire cried out as he pushed past her barrier, feeling as if he'd split her in two. The tentacle over her mouth pressed harder, and she relished the silence he forced upon her. And then he began to move, his hips unrelenting, his grunts heavy and demanding. Sapphire felt the pressure building again, this time as she was unable to move, completely at her Master's mercy. New tears formed as she whimpered and sighed, but Salazar refused to stop. He was going to mark her, he had to. Needed to burn himself against her insides.

_As soon as she…Exploded_.

With one last great thrust, Salazar threw his head back and gasped as he pumped his juices inside of her. He could feel her hot, silky body still contracting around him, welcoming his seed further inside. She _wanted _it, wanted _him. _Tiny moans shook his throat as he pushed in and out of her, his tempo slowing, the flow of his seed waning. He collapsed upon her, as the trembling appendages drew back into his body, sated.

"My Pet," he murmured. "You are mine." Slowly, he drew off of her and lay on the soiled bedsheets next to her.

Sapphire nodded, unable to speak. Unable to move. She'd been marked. And she would have it no other way.


End file.
